Clouded Visions
by Aquamonkey
Summary: A prologue followed by a one-shot involving Smoke and my OC Kara (aka Vixen). Rated M for smut, language and suggested themes. Please do not read if you don't like smut.
1. Prologue

Clouded Visions

Prologue:

My Father, Jakal sat me down and a grave look marred his usually happy face. I went to comfort him with my arms, but he looked away. I knew then that this was what he was talking about when he said that one day he would tell me of my true nature.

I'd always been able to lift things with my mind, that made me laugh when I was a little girl. I'd often have several small objects levitating just above the palms of my hands, a beaming smile on my little face. Father watched me, as I grew older I grew stronger, able to lift large heavy objects with just the flick of my hand. My Mother, Tiama eventually told me of her status. She was an Elder Goddess, of telepathy, telekinesis, and healing, and I had inherited those powers. Not as strong as hers though. Her sympathetic face as she held me told me she was telling me the truth, and not some silly lie to make me adore her even more. She had been cast out for falling in love with my Father, a mortal. That made me very sad.

Today, on my 18th birthday, my Father told me of his heritage. He was a Lin Quei, an ancient clan originating from China. He was their General, Chief In Arms, assisting them when they were feuding with a Japanese clan called the Shirai Ryu. Now he took somewhat of a backseat, but he was still on of the highest regarded members of the clan. His family were murdered and he was taken in by one of the clan masters. His brutal training started at just three years old. I winced, I could not understand why it started so young. I had trained since I was seven, but nowhere near as rough as he did.

His face remained an unreadable mask, a stoic front to a brave soldier. I desperately wanted to hold him, let him know that his daughter adored him, no matter what had happened in his past. He told me when he was fifteen, he hunted down the killer of his family. He told me he felt no remorse, a merciless look in his eyes, that of an apex predator, and a smirk, that of a sadistic killer spread across his face as the killer's blood was on his hands. Father's sword was broken after that. I still loved him though, despite if anyone else had heard that deep confession, they would have snatched me and Mother away from his blood stained hands. He told me Tiama met him at twenty, and did not judge him. She could only spend a few hours on Earthrealm before returning to her own realm, but that only made his longing for her grow. She soothed his angry heart, his silent cursings no longer pierced the air.

Everything Mother did, she did for him. She was cast aside, called a fool for being in love. But that never stopped her from cradling my Father's shaking form in her arms. He told her to leave him, not to sacrifice her perfect life for him. But it wasn't perfect, she suffered an endless agony. Forced to stay in one place by a supreme God, Raiden. She vowed she would never return, never want to see his vicious blue lighting eyes again. She stayed with my Father, and they were married a few years later. Then I was born.

Father stopped talking and brought out some robes, almost uniform like. They were black and purple, a crest adorned where my heart would lie underneath. "Kara, I would like you to start wearing these. You are Lin Quei, part of my clan. I will take you to their temple, where my fellow clan brother's will teach you our ways. Forgive me child, I did not tell you through fear that you would think your Mother and I were abandoning you. But your training her has come to an end, and know that when you are at the temple, that we shall always watch over you. But we cannot assist you any longer. You are a strong woman Kara, my little cub". I laughed a little at cub, but a steely determination raced through my veins.

As I packed my things, Mother entered my room. "You shall be leaving tomorrow morning, at dawn. My dear, I shall miss you, I can only watch from afar your progress for Lord Raiden will not want nor allow me inside the temple walls. I love you, my sweet, precious cub". She began to cry and I held her tightly. Recently I noticed that I could hear her thoughts, so I was also telepathic. But she already knew that. Her thoughts made tears appear in my own eyes;

'What if I lose her? What if they are too strict? My cub, I cannot bear to witness you being hurt'.

"Mother? I'll be okay. I know how to deal with strict men, Father is one". She laughed at that. "I will try my hardest to make them see that I am worthy of being called a Lin Quei. I need to take a shower to be fresh for the journey tomorrow. I love you". I kissed her cheek and her tears disappeared. She used her mind to put my bag by the front door. "Take care sweetheart, and may the Elder God's light shine down upon you, and may they be with you". She bowed, I returned the gesture and she left my room. I got undressed and got a shower, taking my time, easing my muscles after a hard day's training. After living with only two people my entire life, tomorrow, I shall encounter many more, and in a new and potentially unsafe environment. I dried my hair, ate my dinner, made sure everything was packed and went to sleep.

The next morning, I was up with the sunrise. I joined my parents in the front garden. Despite Father being of high rank, we lived in a modest house. Two bedrooms, both with on-suite bathrooms, a separate bathroom downstairs, a living room-come dining room and a kitchen. The front garden was a relatively big space, Father made sure of that, for training purposes. I lingered holding onto Mother, whilst Father's stoic face began to fade. He knew he may be sending me to my death, and Mother knew that too, but there would only be one way of finding that out.

After a few hours of walking, we arrived at the temple. Beautiful blue and silver painted pillars with a many step stone staircase in the middle. It led up to a pagoda. Father approached the guards and they lowered their spears. We walked up the stairs, I felt uncomfortable. These new robes, they were silky soft, but so soft that it felt unusual against my any of my bare skin. They smelt of my Mother, her tender hands washing them, and I felt my eyes well up. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see a tall, broad shouldered man standing not far from me. He was dressed in black and blue robes, his Lin Quei symbol on his belt. His hands and wrists gave off a freezing cold blast as he walked toward Father. They both bowed. "Grand Master Sub-Zero, this is my daughter Kara". I quickly noted the way they bowed, so I bowed to him the same way. "It is good to meet you Kara. I have heard many great things about you". Sub-Zero held out his hand and I shook it, slightly wincing due to it's coldness, but hiding it fairly well. Or so I thought. He chuckled a little and my nerves kicked in. "Grand Master? Did I do something wrong. I apologise sincerely". He took my hand again but this time it was warm, no ice blanketing it. "Not at all. Now Jakal, we have much to discuss. Kara, Smoke, my aid will be your trainer from now onward". He gestured behind him and walked down the stairs with my Father.

A strange fog filled the room, my senses perked up. Not fog, this is thinner, lighter, this is smoke. A man walked through the smoke, silent footsteps, the smoke masking them perfectly. I bit my lip, my nerves still present. "Er, Sir? Smoke...Master?" He laughed. "Smoke is fine". He laughed at my expression, it was one of marvel, tinged with interest. "Now that was an interesting way to enter a room. So you will train me?" He nodded and drew back, the smoke following his feet.

Before I knew it, I heard the words, follow me, and then I was alone in the room. I stood on top of the steps, confused only to see Smoke at the bottom of the stairs, awaiting my descent. I sighed, picked up my bag and slowly walked down.


	2. Clouded Visions

Clouded Visions

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I immediately sensed danger, and I dropped to the ground, to avoid an attack from several Lin Quei trainees. I read their minds and realised that they had been summoned by Smoke to test me. I threw my bag to the side with my mind and flipped back up. If he wanted to see me fight, he would.

As soon as I was up, a flurry of punches from two directions came towards me. At first I panicked, but soon remembered my guard and stance. I dropped again and spun around with my leg outstretched, tripping both of the men. A woman with a Bo Staff then appeared behind me and I flipped to her right, dodging the staff strike and grabbing it with my hands. I yanked it from her grasp, spun and hit her with it. I put the staff at my side and it's thud on the ground reverberated through the arena. The men were up again and both were thrown Kali Sticks. The staff was only three feet long, and the sticks were two feet, but I manged to avoid their attacks, blocking them and my hands didn't get hit in the process. The men attack, swift and graceful, and only after knocking them down did I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I had been hit and didn't even notice it. It hurt and had winded me but I did not show it.

Smoke motioned for all of the trainees to leave, and they teleported away. I struggled to breathe and turned my back to him. He knew something was wrong, he had seen the hit I received. "Not bad, your defense needs some work, but your fighting was good. I now see why your Father brought you here. He knew you could stand up to most opponents. How is your chest?" I still could not take in enough oxygen to sustain a deep breath, so I could not reply. I simply coughed and spluttered. I shook my head to indicate that I was not okay, then everything became black and I hit the stone floor with a thud.

Day 1

I awoke after a night of disturbed sleep, my lungs ached from yesterday's injury, but I could breathe again, pain tainted each inhale and exhale but I coped. Today, as my injury still afflicted me, Smoke decided to only do light exercise today. After three sets of fifty sit-ups and crunches, my chest no longer felt tight and restricted. I stood up and began to do squats. I hated those, but if I wanted to be at peak physical condition I would need to do these on a regular basis.

After a few more hours of running and other 'fun' exercises, lunch finally came. My stomach had been pining for food for a while, my breakfast had long since been burnt off. Smoke stopped me before we entered the lunch hall. "I apologise Kara, but some in here may treat you as the lesser person simply for your gender in here. I will not, but please ignore them. Any reaction will make them treat you worse". I nodded. "I was bullied for years by boys, and I never showed any reaction to it. Still they did not desist. I am used to it". Smoke took a double take, used to being bullied? That is not normal, nor is it right. For the little time I have known her, she doesn't seem to be nasty. She does not deserve to be judged. He noticed I had walked further away from him and joined my side.

We entered the lunch hall and got some food. I sat alone, but Smoke and Sub-Zero joined me. They brought two other men, one was tall, dressed in yellow and black, and had black skin. He had dreadlocks with some beads on them and seemed rather cautious of me. But as we bowed, he shook my hand and then seemed at ease. His name was Cyrax. Another man, dressed in red and black sat beside him. He had dark brown hair, a bit of a beard, dark eyes, and he looked at me with distrust. I still offered my hand, and he shook it. He looked to Sub-Zero and Smoke who nodded and his face relaxed. His name was Sektor. Smoke was half right about the possibility of some of the men chastising me. A few muttered things and cursings in my direction. I knew exactly what they were saying and I almost laughed at how pathetic they sounded:

Filthy woman

Dirty bitch

Filthy whore

I bet she is only here due to fucking one of the masters

A woman does not deserve to be within our ranks

Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Sektor bowed and left when they were finished with their meal. Smoke noticed the pointed fingers in my direction, and muttered threats of violence. An intense glare from him stopped their plotting. He then put his hand on my shoulder when no one was looking. I flinched and both of us had the same thought? Why did he just do that? A comfort maybe? The only thing it did to me was make me very uncomfortable.

Day 10

The past nine days were horrendous. Someone decided to challenge Sub-Zero for his position as Grand Master. I ended up in the thick of it, fighting off men left, right and center. The fighting went on for over a week, and Smoke tried to keep me out of the fray, but he failed. And on day 10, he was very angry at my decision to fight back. "Why did you fight? Foolish child. Do you wish for death?" I grew angry, it seethed behind my teeth, like venom on my tongue. "What was I supposed to do? Roll over and die? I am no dog, I do not heel at anyone's command". I felt the anger radiate off of him in waves, each smoke wave darkening, and I struggled with my powers. I wanted to get rid of the now fog, it was now so thick I could barely see him. "Girl, do not shout at me. I am not saying you should 'roll over and die', but you should know better than to get involved". I freaked out at the term 'girl'. The way he said it was patronising, like I was a young child that was throwing a tantrum. Oh if he wants a tantrum, he has got one. "Girl? I am a woman. And by the Elder Gods, so help me if you call me that again. Never use that tone of voice, berating me like a child. You disgust me. And you claim you would not treat me any differently to the men here. Yet I doubt you would treat them like this, for they would hit you". His laughing reply scratched at my already wounded soul. "Never compare me to the fools who dwell here. I am an assassin Kara, there is no way you could even get near to me without me killing you". The smoke vanished, and I got into my fighting stance. "Then kill me. Don't say it, do it". He laughed again. "Are you serious child? You would rather face death then just apologise?" "Apologise? Am I the only one who has done something wrong? I think not. Now fight me, you piece of crap". I knew that would get his attention and it did.

He launched himself at me, in a haze, his smoke levitation baffled me, but I quickly gained the upper hand. He seemed to not even try, just letting me get the odd punch and kick in. I threw him over my shoulder and went to back-flip away when he pulled me down so his face was mere centimeters away from mine. "Still wish to die Kara?" The smoke from his mouth made me dizzy, and he took that and threw me under him, a Kunai to my throat. "Do it. Though Father will butcher you after this. He will never believe your words". Smoke just smirked. "Oh you think he's perfect don't you? Hasn't he told you of his past? His murdering of a man?" His Kunai vanished and was replaced with his hand around my throat, lightly but it still made me panic. "Yes, I know why he did it too. That man deserved it". He shook his head. "Did revenge make him any happier?" I choked. "How am I supposed to know that? I wasn't alive then. Were you?" He growled. "No, but I know all too well that revenge solves nothing. It does not make you any happier, nor does it give you inner peace. It only makes you suffer, it creeps up on you, making your mind twist and contort into painful memories". I coughed. "Oh so am I supposed to feel sorry for you? Will that make you feel better? A hug and a kiss on the cheek, like Mother did when I was unhappy? Huh? Well boo-fucking-hoo, I don't care about you, or your pain. How ironic, since you are the one strangling me, causing me pain". My pulse quickened, and my chest strained, he felt my pulse under his palm. His eyes went from a storm infused grey, to almost black. He was going to kill me.

Day 11

I am still alive, and Smoke is in a lot of trouble, for hurting me and reacting the way he did. No one saw this coming, Sub-Zero battered him. Smoke collapsed into a heap, and with one carefully placed, decisive strike into his solar plexus, the spark in his eyes dimmed. I was in my bed, and I tried to get up, I didn't want him to die. Even if he was a horrible bastard, he must have had his reasons for being so. Why did I care? Why did I care about a man who I swore at? I never swear, what has he done to make me so violent?

Sub-Zero then approached me, and I twisted the sheets in sheer terror. Was he going to end my life? He didn't, instead he sat beside me but his eyes were dark blue, instead of their usual aquamarine. "Smoke said you aggravated him, is this true?" I could not look at him anymore, I was afraid. "I did Grand Master". He shook his head, and from the corner of my eye, I saw a fatherly look, and that soothed me a little. But I was not falling for that and lowering my defenses. I should do though, being stubborn and driven almost got me killed yesterday. "Tomas took full blame for what happened, still that does not mean you can get away from the part you played. Your Father will decide your punishment, I would not do such a thing as to assume I had any say in that". I simply nodded and finally looked up, not to a scary, predatory face that he gave Smoke, but to a serene and almost wistful expression. "Thank you Grand Master". He nodded and placed his hand on my throat. My pulse increased at his touch and I flinched. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I am just checking how your throat is". "It doesn't hurt anymore". A young man brought some food and water in and my stomach gurgled in appreciation. I blushed at that but Sub-Zero and the boy just laughed. They left me to eat.

Day 15

I finally felt ready to train again. But it would not be with Smoke. It would be with Sektor and Cyrax, who I knew as soon as I saw them, what little respect they had for me anyway had all but gone. I bit my lip but carried on with my kata's. Sektor helped me with my stances, and Cyrax helped keep my movements in rhythm with theirs. They thankfully did not mention anything about the events that had transpired last week. They didn't talk much at all actually, that was unnerving but to be expected. I insulted one of their finest clansman, to be fair, he brought it on himself but I wouldn't dare argue with that.

Day 20

I saw Smoke today, he looked terrible. From what I could see, his body was purple, bruises marred his pale skin, his face was grey in pallor, and even his hair that usually blew softly in the wind had gone limp. Why was I even looking at him? I should be focusing on my training, but with him around, something just halted my progress. I actually felt sorry for him. I always was told off for being too nice to people, even people who were horrible to me. Okay I swore at Smoke and made him mad, but he started it. He started it? I sound like a child. Maybe he was right, maybe I am too young...

The sun set and I left to my room to take a shower, I needed it after today. My punishment would be decided tomorrow as that was when Father returned from business in the South. I wondered just what he was capable of, whether or not he would make me hurt, or if he would simply shout at me. I had never given my parents cause to get angry at me, so would he even be able to shout? I...I am scared.

Day 21

Father came into my room and told me I had the day off from training. I disliked that but didn't say anything. Then he shouted, his voice booming, reverberating off the walls of my room. I felt my eyes sting, but I fought back the tears. He needed to be the General today, not a Father cradling his upset daughter.

He left and a haze descended from the ceiling and onto my room floor. I looked at the wall, refusing to look upon the man that would only try and hurt me again. How wrong my judgement was. He sat in front of me then leaned forward. I leaned back, until my back was against the wall. He was cornering me, but I would never show my fear ever again to this bastard.

His smokey breath tickled my ear, and he simply said "I am so sorry". Then the smoke left the room and I was left speechless.

Day 35

I had been here over a month now, and people had started to warm to me. They apologised for their behavior, and I didn't need my telepathy to know they were being honest. I sparred with them, sometimes with weapons. I never really cared for weapons. I saw why people used them. Some treasured their precious, family heirloom weapons, but I never saw the need for them.

I saw Smoke again today, just before lunch, and he skulked away as soon as Sub-Zero came into the room. His bruises had almost gone, and I almost smacked myself for looking at him for so long that I was able to tell that. "You can train with Tomas again if you wish, but you will be supervised at all times. He has agreed to these terms, but understands if you do not wish to train with him anymore". My heart leapt, why did it do that? I almost jumped with glee when Sub-Zero said that. "I would like to train with him again". And with that I bowed, finished my food and left the room.

I hate to admit it, but I missed Smoke.

Day 36

I started to train with Smoke again, but this time, the atmosphere was rather different. He pushed me to work harder and harder, the sweat gathering on my brow, sticking some loose parts of my hair to my face. I wiped them away and fought him. The man watching us eyed both of us warily, and for good reason. This fight was getting hot, and it wasn't just my limbs and forehead that were warm.

My waist was warm, it almost hurt. Something was making in-between my waist very warm. My legs were clammy too, the whole room was, and I felt horrible. Like I was dirty, I probably was, I was covered in my own sweat and probably Smoke's too. I began to pant and make really sexual noises that I didn't know I was capable of. I had to get out of that room, and fast. I made my excuses. "Er Smoke? I think I will pass out if I train anymore". We stopped and the first chance I got, I took a huge gulp of my ice cold water bottle, thanking it's cold, healthy thirst quenching goodness. Then I poured the rest over me, not caring that I now shivered and looked like a drowned rat. Smoke laughed at me, but I ignored it. I didn't need to make any comments that could possibly make him angry again. I grabbed my towel and dried my hair, face and neck as much as I could.

A shower was in order. A cold one, heat would only make me pass out. I wondered if I was sick. I felt hot, my pulse quickened and I was practically making sex noises at Smoke. Yeah that was weird, not sure if I can show my face again to him after that. The cold water started to freeze my skin, turning if from pale to a ghastly white. I quickly turned the hot water on a bit, and felt much better. But I still felt unnaturally warm. I attributed it to the fight and the room being ridiculously hot. But the fight ended hours ago, my brain chirped in. I sighed and washed myself, but I could not control my hand. It drifted towards my thighs and I quickly shook my head and looked down, only to see it still there. And then I realised something. The heat, the atmosphere, the tenseness, it was him. I was thinking about him and my body reacted.

Father and Sub-Zero will go insane. I think I am falling for him.

Day 47

I hadn't seen Smoke in eleven days now, and I really missed him. My body continued to react when I though of him, the pain between my legs came back and I sat down and put one leg over the other. That did nothing, so I made sure no one was looking and checked if my underwear had shifted to make the pain come back. It hadn't. I fidgeted and the spot in-between my legs began to throb, and it hurt. I had no clue what to do about it. I hated my body and myself, wishing that I wasn't a virgin. Then perhaps I would have more of an idea of how to alleviate the pressure that was building up inside. My stomach felt like a coiled spring, one touch and it would bounce up straight. One touch? I ran to my room and locked the door. I lay down on my bed. I actually giggled as I stuck my hand between my legs.

The skin on my hand felt like it would be seared off, the heat down there was so intense that I moaned when it came on contact with my inexperienced hand. I tried all my fingers on my clit and found my middle finger to be the one that felt the best. As I rubbed, Smoke stormed his way into my head, and he would not leave, so I let him stay there, just whilst I did this. The coiled up spring in my stomach twitched and started to uncoil. It felt incredible, and I couldn't believe that I was doing that to myself. I never knew I could do that, and without feeling guilty or disgusting. I muffled my mouth with the back of my other hand. The heat came back, my body flared up, like it had fire dancing along it, my skin boiled, and the spring almost snapped.

I began to think of Smoke's muscles, well the ones I could see. His arms were perfection, not too muscular but certainly not lean. I imagined what his chest would look like under his armor. I wanted to run my hand down his chest, tell him just what he was doing to me. I slowed the rubbing and my body protested, wanting me to increase the speed. So I did, and within a few minutes, the spring uncoiled, I bit down hard on my hand and I had my first orgasm.

I lay there, a bit dazed, panting and content. As my heart rate returned to it's normal steady beat I felt a little sad.

Damn you Smoke, I kind of wish you were the one doing that to me.

Day 48

I saw Smoke and we trained again, thankfully outside this time. The sunlight was strong, but there was a cool breeze so I didn't get too warm. He noticed that I had trouble looking him in the eye. "Still annoyed at me? Not that you don't have a right to be that is". Good save there Smoke, I internally laughed. "No, it's not that. I just. I honestly have no clue what to say". I tilted my head at him and he did the same thing. A mutual understanding happened between us and he leaned in. No one was around, so I didn't stop him. I didn't want to stop him. I closed the gap and kissed him. I had no idea how to kiss, and he sensed that. So he was gentle, and let me take it slow. Eventually my mouth responded to his and I actually kissed him. My face was bright red when we stopped. "Er, I don't know if I can say this", he seemed to know what I was saying and said the same thing. He whispered right down my ear. "I'm falling for you". I failed to stop the massive grin that appeared on my face and he stroked my cheek. I went to his ear and whispered. "And I am falling for you". I stroked his jaw and we cuddled.

Day 60

Our feelings were kept hidden. I did not want Sub-Zero, Father or anyone else hurting him for what we had. We had bonded over the time we had known each other. I wanted to hold him always, but I knew that would be clingy. So when we were alone, we'd kiss and hug and talk about our lives. He told me of his parents being killed and him being brought up as an Assassin, then meeting Sub-Zero who offered him a place in the clan. His memories were sketchy, but who would want to remember suffering?

I told him of my home, my parents, my pets over the years and my training. My life was pretty linear compared to his. One day we sat beside a huge oak tree, it must have been there for hundreds of years to be so big. We held each other, but both sprang up to see Sektor's prying eyes scanning the situation. I wanted to beg, plead with him not to tell anyone else about us. But he gave us a knowing smile and shook his head. Our secret was safe, for now at least.

Day 86

Recently I had started to feel that uncomfortable heat again, and I was afraid to tell Smo...Tomas about it. I knew, I wanted him, in my bed tonight. So that night, I dressed in the nicest thing I owned, I didn't own much, let alone anything that would be considered sexy. I was little, and my legs were short, so I never truly felt beautiful compared to the tall, long legged ladies. But Tomas was with me, not them so I wanted to make a special effort.

I showered, dried my hair and brushed it so it fell loosely in waves. I wore a short kimono style dress. It was a dark red colour, with gold beading on the breasts, and a beautiful tiger on the back, emerald eyes and fangs bared. It look beautiful yet ferocious. Around the tiger were sakura blossoms. For once I actually felt beautiful. I called Tomas with my mind and he arrived soon after. He didn't have his mask on, so when he looked at me, his mouth dropped. "Kara I...". I panicked, I thought maybe he wasn't feeling the same way I was. But he walked forward and spun me around. He stopped to look at my back. "You are stunning Kara. You almost rendered me speechless". I laughed a little. "Are you sure about this? I nodded and smiled. "I am. Tomas". I was a little mean and breathlessly said his name down his ear. That made my growl lightly and my legs became wobbly.

Tomas started gliding his hand down my back and kissing the back of my neck, my arms and my face. He then nibbled my ear and I pressed my body against his, feeling his cold armor through my thin dress. He took my hands and put the on his armor fixings. I undid them and pulled off the plate. I then pulled off his muscle top and my mouth dropped. His chest was incredible, defined muscle and a six pack that I couldn't help but bend down to kiss them. His hand went into my hair and his smoke surrounded me. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he liked what I was doing. I adored him and I would let him feel that I did. My hands ran up his arms and I stood back up. I put his hands on the tie underneath my breasts and I swore he flinched. "Are you really sure about this? Once this comes off..." I pulled his lips to mine in response.

He untied the silk tie and the dress opened, just enough so he could see the middle of my chest. He moved his hands onto my bare back and I shivered at his touch. My chest was now exposed to him, and my anxiousness threatened to come back. But he kissed me to reassure me that he liked what he saw. He bent down and licked my neck and down to my nipples. He sucked one at a time and my head went back a bit. I sighed and adored his attention. He could have just gotten straight to the sex but he didn't.

I held my breath as his smoke trailed down my stomach. I was already trembling and softly moaning. He got in between my legs, and took off his greaves, boots and belt. "Is this why you wouldn't look at me a few weeks back?" He looked up and gave me the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. "It is. I, er, kinda got a little too hot and tried to rid it. I only ended up making myself hotter, and wishing that you had done that". He kept his smirk and looked in-between my legs. He put his tongue between my lips and I gasped. I was soon pushing my hips slowly against his mouth, and when he focused his tongue on my clit, I couldn't suppress my moans any longer. He focused the tip on my clit and blew smoke around me, so it cooled me down but it still felt scorching and I quivered. My sounds hit their peak, and my legs felt like they would give way, so he stopped, picked me up and put me on the bed.

I gave him an innocent smile as he crawled on top of me. He let me feel him through his trousers, but I wanted to feel him without those. So as he slipped them off, my hands went underneath them and his boxers. I felt him harden even more in my hand, and it made me stroke him. I lightly grazed my nails on the underside, and around the head. My hand grasped him firmly and ran down and up. He put his mouth by my ear and bit my earlobe. I growled at him and his smoke licked my ear, making me growl again. He growled and stopped my hand, slipping off his boxers and getting in-between my legs. He took my hand in his and looked at me, before using his other hand to guide himself in.

I howled, he only pushed in a little bit, but my body needed to adjust to him. He felt thick, and my mind made some very dirty thoughts about that and I smirked. He leaned down and kissed me, before pushing through my virginity. I grasped onto his shoulders and scowled. It;s not that it was horrible, but it was a little painful. He kissed me again, and again until my body felt better, and the room began to heat up. He moved so slowly, letting me get used to him. When he got all the way in, I moaned and arched my back up. He was long as well as thick and I moved my hips up. I wanted to feel him go faster.

Every movement, he adjusted so he touched a certain spot. Our moans synchronized as he started to thrust. I scratched his shoulders and his back, he growled at that. I kissed him and howled, I could not get enough of this feeling. Pure ecstasy and raw passion took over us. I felt my inner walls tighten and euphoria hit me hard. I threw back my head and cried out his name. He pulled my face back to his and shortly after, he released a long satisfied growl that made me quiver.

He moved to my side and we held each other, our hearts still racing in a beautiful symphony. "I love you". I smiled and pulled the covers over us. "I love you too darling".

Day 100

We had decided to tell my Father and Sub-Zero about us. It could end badly, we knew that all to well, but they needed to know. We approached their pagoda, holding hands and our heads held high. Father spotted us first, gritting his teeth by reigning in his anger. He stood up and walked to us. We bowed and I thought he'd hit Tomas, but all he did was look me in the eye. "Are you happy with Smoke?" I answered immediately, sure of my answer. "Yes Father". He smiled a little but cleared his throat afterward. "Tomas, do you swear to never upset my daughter again? To love her unconditionally?" Tomas answered as fast as I did. "I do. I can never apologise enough for what happened. I am fortunate enough to have earned Kara's trust and her heart, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I swear on my life". I almost cried at his words and Father saw that. His smile grew but faded the moment Sub-Zero entered the room, and the atmosphere turned frosty.

"Grand Master. Thank you for coming here with impeccable timing". We all bowed and I sucked in a breath. Sub-Zero eyed us both up an came to a conclusion. "If General Jakal is okay with you two being together, then I am too. And I must apologise for what I did Tomas, it was despicable. And before you say, I needed to be punished for my actions, there were less painful ways I could have done it". Tomas gratefully bowed again and I let my breath out.

As we walked out of the pagoda, I knew I wanted to be with Tomas for the rest of our lives.


End file.
